


Sugar, We're Going Down

by Yeara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeara/pseuds/Yeara
Summary: Theodore Nott isn't your typical Slytherin. But maybe he is exactly the person the house of snakes needs, when the monster in pink takes over the school and the world around Hogwarts is still in denial about he-who-must-not-be-named.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second English FanFic.  
> This time I take you into the world of Harry Potter, or better, into the world of Theodore Nott.  
> This story is kind of my baby. I started working on it years ago and finally decided to give it to you.  
> My first language is German, so, if you find any mistakes, I'm really sorry.  
> I hope you love it just as much as I do.

The sound of shattering glass didn’t let Theo even flinch. It was so old and used that he didn’t even raised his head to see what was actually broken.  
Instead, he turned the music a little louder, so he wouldn’t need to hear his father in the saloon.  
Theodore could only hope that he would stay there and wouldn’t come upstairs to cope with his aggression on another way. Because if so, the younger Nott would have kind of a problem. The music echoing through his room was Muggle music, of which his father wasn’t really fond of. 

Actually his mood should be better, now that the Dark Lord was finally back.

With a quiet sigh Theo glanced at the clock on the far wall. Still half an hour. He only had to hold out for half an hour. But, 30 minutes were long. Damn long for someone counting every second.

With a frustrated sound, Theodore swung his legs over the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. His golden eyes twinkled slightly in the rising sun, which dropped its rays slow and sluggish through the high windows in Nott Manor. From up here, out of his room, he surveyed almost its entire lands and could look down to the sea.  
The only tower room. Here Theo was safe from his father, at least if he was too drunk to climb stairs.

But now there were only 20 minutes left until he was out of here. Only a few hours until he was able to move back to his room in the dungeons. Until he was really back home.  
Shortly his eyes fell on the glittering badge on his desk. Prefects...  
He!  
His friends would laugh at him. A brief smile flitted across his lips, and he pocketed the badge. Had his father once sobered up enough to not curse Theo and his existence for too long, he would certainly feel something like pride. Or at least for a second no hatred or contempt. But Abby would certainly like it. The girl would find it probably cool. The best friend of her big brother as prefect meant probably something like impunity to her.  
But the little girl could talk herself out pretty good with the big blue eyes and the angels look.

And Alec... Alec would look at him with this proud, soft smile that still left this warm feeling in Theos inside. Whether that would ever go away?

"Probably not ..." he muttered to himself and put on his leather jacket. No, Alec's leather jacket. The older boy had pressed it into his hands a few days ago while looking at him seriously.  
"So you'll never forget where you belong."  
Theo didn’t needed to say anything. Nothing to explain. Whether Abby had told him about Potter, Cedric and the Lord? From his return? Certainly. He had been forced to swear Alec in silence that he would took care of her. That he would look after her, so nothing’s going to happen to the small girl.  
Gently Theo pulled the collar of the jacket up and took a short sniff. It smelled of Alec... once he was in Hogwarts and could work his magic again, he would make sure that that never changed.  
He needed something to anchored him. Something that reminded him, why he did all of this. Why he didn’t simply ran as far as he could, until his lungs burned and his legs gave up.

Theodore's gaze fell again from one of the windows. From up there, he could imagine that he could see the little muggle house down in the village. The home of Alec and Abby and their parents. It was reassuring to know that it was there.  
Intact... without chaos and destruction. Perhaps the Death Eaters would let it go? Too close to the property so as not to come under suspicion... or they were the first. To not ruin the look of the Manor.  
Once Theo had access to his dungeons at Gringotts, he would make sure that Alec and his family were given a safe place to live. Somewhere, maybe a house by the sea, far away from the Death Eaters and the war.  
He owed them! 

Slowly the Nott raised his bag from the floor where he had packed his things for this school year. If he walked slowly, it wouldn’t look like he was in a hurry. In a hurry that he definitely was, one may add.

Mrs. Watson would not see this stupid long cut on his collarbone, which he only could hide once he could conjure again. She would not look at him with this pitiful, sad look when she discovered the fine cuts of glass on his shoulder and parts of his neck. They were already healed and only scars but she always looked at him so... so desperately. He hated it. Theo hated it like the plague to cause her so much worry.

Carefully, he sat Nox, his big, beasty, black cat on the scarred shoulder, trying to fake at least a little the impression that everything was fine.  
"Be good, soon we are at home." He muttered softly before his fingers briefly slid through the thick, black fur.

His gaze fixed on his bedroom door.  
Three steps and a door, then the way down to the gate, and he was free.  
Theodore took one last deep breath. Only slowly.  
He eventually had to preserve the image of the noble Pureblood. And it was not elegant or noble if you skipped steps and looked like a madman, running down the gravel path to get away from here.

Every step toward the door tugged on Theo, run up the need in him to run until he could no longer see his personal prison. When his long fingers touched the doorknob, he exhaled shakily. The first rays of sunlight let the dust in the foyer dance and Theo was with one foot already on the threshold when he heard him. Babbling, drunk as usual.

"Bastard!"

Theos knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the door. He knew he should stay. Turn around. Talk to him. Say goodbye.  
But he couldn’t.  
With a loud bang the door was shut behind him as he ran up to the gate down the gravel road. He could smell the sea, hear the seagulls scream. Only two steps!

When his feet touched the cobblestones of the Muggle village, he could not suppress a desperate laugh. Freedom!


End file.
